mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeda Takahashi
About Takeda Takeda is a student of Shirai Ryu leader Hanzo Hasashi and son to Kenshi. He appears in Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series). Appearance Takeda originates from Thailand and is assumed to be Asian. At the time of apprenticeship, has shaggy black hair with a yellow headband. However, his uniform is different from the Shirai Ryu, as his wears a blue shirt instead, as well as bandages wrapped to the elbow. Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Chapter 1 As a child, Takeda lived in Lampang, Thailand with his mother Suchin. One day Takeda's mother received a message from the Red Dragon claiming they'd knew Takeda was the traitor Kenshi's son. Knowing they would come for him, Suchin sent Takeda away to the next town. When Kenshi found him, he revealed his mother was gone and that he was his father. They soon went on their way as the Red Dragon would be after them. One week later, Kenshi and Takeda made their way through the Himalayas, eagerly trying to escape the Red Dragon who were still following them. Suddenly Kenshi was hit in the leg with an arrow, allowing Hsu Hao and his crew to catch them. Attempting to distract them, Kenshi told Takeda to run, though he would still be caught. As the Red Dragon grunt attempted to grab Takeda, a Kunai went threw his throat. It was the wraith Scorpion. After killing Hsu Hao and chasing off the rest of the Red Dragon, Hanzo Hasashi took the two to the Shirai Ryu Temple. Takeda is skeptical of trusting Hanzo Hasashi after witnessing him kill the Red Dragon members, but Kenshi assures he can be trusted as he conquered "Scorpion" many years ago, then goes away to take down Daegon, the leader of the Red Dragon. However, Takeda still attempts to run away though is caught by Hanzo, telling him "The Shirai Ryu do NOT run". Chapter 2 Years after, Takeda met fellow Shirai Ryu member Fox and per Hanzos orders, began sparing with him. First time around, he was no match for Fox, and even though after a few years and becoming a stronger fighter, he was still holding back and Hanzo knew. When Fox tried defending him, Hanzo told him that he will be in charge of protecting Takeda as Raiden had paid him a visit and warned of a Demon that would try to kill them. That night, Takeda was woken up by Fox, who had previously carved his own face off. With the Kamidogu blade to his neck, Takeda witnessed that all his fellow clan members had been murdered by the possessed Fox. Chapter 3 Fox took Takeda to a tied up Hanzo, who Takeda assumed was dying, though Hazo was only under the influence of a poison Fox had given him to relive his past. Takeda then pulls out a whip and attacks the occupied Fox, but to no avail as he is took strong for him. Feeding off his anger, Hanzo awakens as Scorpion and proceeds to attack Fox with hell fire, but even that has no affect on the demonized Fox who grows stronger when more blood is spilled. Taking a blade, Takeda stabs Fox in the throat and pulls up, effectively splitting Fox in half. Knowing nothing else can be done, the two burn their fallen comrades and proceed to find and make the person who inadvertently caused this, the thunder god Raiden. Biography To be added.. Trivia *Interestingly enough, he shares his name with the first Shirai Ryu Clan founder, with Hanzo being the founder of the newest iteration of the clan. Gallery Kenshi and takeda.jpg|Kenshi and Takeda running away from the Red Dragon. Suchin.jpg|Takeda and his mother, Suchin. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Ninjas Category:Earthrealm Characters